


Chapter 5 - Setup

by MetaVirus



Series: Boys In Blue [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaVirus/pseuds/MetaVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at the station. Killua has his off duty weapon concealed on his person but Gon does not. Not that Killua knows since Gon doesn’t mention his lack of a weapon. Gon rarely carried it at all since he didn’t like the weight of it. It reminded him of too many things, of his father, of how his life used to be. He wasn’t always a police officer, but he was always on the streets. Mito had taken care of him once upon a time but there was a time when he scrounged for himself and only himself.</p><p>                He slept on park benches for a time; but that was a long time ago. Before Kite had pulled him out of that life, after he had joined the gang. Gon distinctly remembers meeting someone who reminded him of Killua, he had had a tattoo of a white dragon on his back, so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 5 - Setup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesetoilesfous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesetoilesfous/gifts).



> Forgive the shortness of this chapter please. I seem to have hit a hard writer's block lately. I apologize Ella!!! I'll make it up to you come next week!!!

                Gon emerges from the precinct’s washroom in a full suit and tie combo, Killua nodding approvingly as the wondrous sight came in front of him.

                “All it took was a nice suit to clean you up eh?” Killua remarks gazing at the crooked green clip-on bowtie and moving to fix it.

                “What are you trying to say?” Gon asks.

                “That this,” Killua motions to all of Gon and returns to fixing to bowtie, “is one handsome piece of mm,” Killua hums, the remark gathering some curious glances from some other officers in the bullring.

                “You some kind of faggot, Zol- _dick_?” an unfamiliar officer calls out from a few desks over.

                “Got a problem with that?” Killua shoots back without a second thought. “Don’t worry,” Killua laughs “you won’t find me pining over some two-bit officer who most definitely tried to extort a citizen the other day,” Killua begins to retort. The officer looks ruffled as he goes back to his work, ignoring Killua.

                “Extort a citizen?” Gon asks with worry as he looks towards the unfamiliar officer.

                “Not all police officers are good people, Gon. You probably just haven’t noticed since you don’t socialize much past the surface,” Killua says.

                “We should report him to Bisky!” Gon says with a worried look upon his face.

                “I already did,” Killua replies. “But he’s here because his father is also an officer and the higher ups don’t wanna sack him so we’re sorta stuck with his sorry ass,” Killua explains. Gon hums in reply and looks at his fixed bowtie.

                “Thanks,” he says, “I’m gonna go change back.”

                “Wait! You haven’t done a turnaround for me yet!” Killua laughs.

                “A turnaround?” Gon asks. Killua motions with his right index in a circle. Gon sighs and does as he’s told, turning in a circle so Killua could admire the suit.

                “It fits perfectly,” Killua comments, “and I have amazing taste.”

Gon smiles as he returns to the bathroom to change, his mind still reeling at what happened the night before. Why would someone want him to kill Killua?

* * *

 

                Meows greet the two as they walk into the cat shelter Pakunoda had supported while she was alive. Gon chats up the volunteers at the front desk while Killua strays by the cages, greeting the various adoptable cats. A particular cat catches his eye; it has white with black markings around its eyes, on its ears, mouth and paws. Something about it reminded him of Alluka yet at the same time did not. He put his hand by the cage and let the small kit smell his scent. It was soon rubbing over the bars by Killua’s hand and purring incessantly.

                “I want to adopt this one,” Killua interrupted  Gon’s conversation with a particular volunteer.

                “Are you sure sir? That one is really mean…” the volunteer says.

                “Mean?” Killua asks as he unlocks the cage and the cat comfortably walks on his outstretched arm to his shoulder as if it was meant to be there. “I think you just don’t know how to handle felines,” the cat purrs audibly in Killua’s ear.

                “Uwahhh Killua you must really have a way with cats!” Gon exclaims. “I’m usually only good with dogs…”

                “It’s all about patience,” Killua shrugs his shoulders, “Plus some cats will just never like you so you just have to leave them alone.” The cat on his shoulder begins to nuzzle their face into Killua’s cheek. “Besides, this cat isn’t for me, it’s for my sister.”

                “You have a sister?” Gon asks incredulously. He wonders what she looks like? She must be beautiful if she is related to Killua.

                “She keeps talking about adopting a cat but has been procrastinating,” Killua answers and then turns to the volunteer, “I’ll sign the papers now but I’ll pick up the cat tomorrow since my sister will want to go shopping for all the necessities.” The volunteer nods their head in surprise and shuffles through some papers to get them ready for Killua.

                After signing the papers Killua and Gon exit the cat shelter. Killua stops and looks at Gon with curiousity,

                “So what’d you find out?” Killua asks.

                “Pakunoda visited often,” Gon begins, “and she donated _a lot_ of money over that time.”

                “How much is a lot?” Killua asks.

                “Enough to put a few kids through university,” Gon answers.

                “Holy shit, and over a period of what? A year?”

                “6 months,” Gon answers.

                “There’s no way she had that much in her savings, even having a job as a freelance trader. There must be something we’re missing… but this explains the more lavish than usual treatment of the cats,” Killua notes.

                “What do you mean lavish? It seemed pretty normal to me,” Gon asks.

                “The cat I just adopted had at least 5 surgeries in the past 4 months, or so her papers say, all of which must’ve cost the shelter quite a bit of money. But they happened to have Pakunoda’s donations that went into health costs for the less healthy kits.”

                “I was wondering why they were still in such a small building if they had all that money to spare… Although that does make sense since they had mentioned that Pakunoda specified that the money go towards anything that could prevent a cat from being put down, whether it be medical or space wise,” Gon said. Killua hummed in response.

                “Pakunoda was a good person.”

                “She was.”

Gon and Killua stood in silence as they let this information sink in, not that they thought otherwise before but now they saw that Pakunoda was altruistic in every sense of the word. Pakunoda would have been a great idol for Alluka Killua thinks. If only she wasn’t dead.

                “Dinner?”

                “Dinner.”

* * *

 

                Unlike Gon’s suit that was his off-the-rack spare, Killua wore a fitted suit. He had not only gotten it tailored to his measurements, but also had chosen all the fabrics and the cut. It was an English cut suit that made him look even slimmer than he was, the jacket having a peak lapel that looked devilish on him. The dark fabric had a purple tint that was barely visible unless under close speculation; the dress shirt he wore underneath was buttoned to the top and at the collar was an indigo bowtie which was fluffed up enough that one could easily tell it wasn’t a clip on.

                Killua admires himself in the mirror. He uses a comb to slick back his hair neatly and stares at his reflection. It was weird to see so much of his face, eyes, and forehead, it’s absolutely disconcerting. Killua places the comb down and cards through his locks using his fingers until it’s properly mussed atop his head.

                “Better,” he whispers to himself. He was to meet Gon just a couple blocks south of the jazz club because they’d then head through the back door at exactly 6pm since Gon’s friend Kurapika would be letting them in.

                Killua went out his balcony first and grabbed a cigarette, with a flick of practiced ease the end was lit and trailing smoke up into the setting sky. Killua leaned on the edge of the balcony and watched as the smoke danced through the air. Each puff was practiced and deep into his lungs, warming his soul. The feeling was one of the only things he could count on.

* * *

 

                They meet at the station. Killua has his off duty weapon concealed on his person but Gon does not. Not that Killua knows since Gon doesn’t mention his lack of a weapon. Gon rarely carried it at all since he didn’t like the weight of it. It reminded him of too many things, of his father, of how his life used to be. He wasn’t always a police officer, but he was always on the streets. Mito had taken care of him once upon a time but there was a time when he scrounged for himself and only himself.

                He slept on park benches for a time; but that was a long time ago. Before Kite had pulled him out of that life, after he had joined the gang. Gon distinctly remembers meeting someone who reminded him of Killua, he had had a tattoo of a white dragon on his back, so beautiful.

                “Gon?” Killua calls.

                “Yeah.”

                “You zoned out there for a moment,” Killua speculates.

                “Sorry,” Gon grabs the back of his own head, “just thinking about whether or not I wanna order some food while we are there.”

Killua laughs,

                “I wouldn’t recommend it unless you want to spend a fortune. Although I heard they have the most amazing chocolate fondue…” Killua’s lips curve into a devious smile. “Gon…”

                “I can buy you the fondue if you want?” Gon says unwittingly. “How much is it?”

Killua starts laughing maniacally. He for sure knows something Gon doesn’t.

                “I want the $100 chocolate fondue,” Killua says.

                “ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS?!” Gon exclaims, “HOW MANY PEOPLE DOES IT FEED?”

                “Ten normal people, also known as one Killua,” Killua smiles, “and you already agreed to treat me did you not?” he says holding up his index finger.

                “Yeah but-“ Gon starts to refute.

                “No buts. Besides, I heard that Sonata has the most amazing fondue, especially for a bar. Although I hear they are just as famous for their coffee, plus apparently their B-52’s are amazing,” Killua gushes.

                “You seem really excited to visit this place, Killua,” Gon remarks.

                “Yeah I’ve always wanted to go but that was before I was legal…” Killua trails off.

                “You could have gone in the day for a coffee,” Gon comments.

                “But the real jazz acts are in the evening. The day crew gets the amateurs; the night crew gets people like Melody Senritsu. Besides this is _the_ Phantom Ball. It’s more than just a simple highlight on the high class calendar, it’s also where the higher ups of various gangs usually go to settle business every year,” Killua says.

                “You mean to say there’ll be the mafia head honchoes there?!” Gon exclaims.

* * *

 

                Kurapika was preparing for the huge Phantom Ball. Tonight would be his chance; surely someone from the troupe would be here _tonight_. He just hoped that Gon and his new partner wouldn’t get in his way. Kurapika owed Gon a favor and he had no right to turn down this small deed to the tan fellow. Gon had once saved Kurapika’s life back when he was still in the orphanage at age 17, back before Kurapika had gotten custody of himself and gotten a job. It had taken Kurapika awhile to get used to the normalcy of have a full time job but it never stopped him from planning his revenge against the troupe. They had to pay for the sins they have committed, even if Kurapika was the one who had to do it.

                See, there had been _a_ trial, only one. Within that trial the words _not guilty_ had been spoken as if it were the truth when it truly wasn’t so. Kurapika could not believe the injustice that was thrown upon him and the graves of his deceased family. Kurapika was there, and somehow the troupe had gotten away with every single dirty thing they had done, while Kurapika had to face reality, death, and mourning.

                Kurapika had been training for this day, for this opportunity. It had all come so fast. He had planned in advance and made sure to get a job at Sonata, and had worked hard to be looked upon favourably in order to work such an important night.

Kurapika wouldn’t fuck this up for himself. For Pairo.

* * *

                “I have a bad feeling,” Alluka explained, “You shouldn’t go tonight Senritsu.”

                “Alluka,” Senritsu called in that calm voice of hers, “I can’t not go, we both know what’s at stake.”

                “I know but… I can feel it. It isn’t safe. It won’t be,” Alluka says.

                “I’ll be safe Alluka,” Senritsu assures.

                “You better be.”


End file.
